


Кто хочет взглянуть на новые костюмы?

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Написано на заявку:X-men X Sailor Moon. "Кто хочет взглянуть на новые костюмы?"





	Кто хочет взглянуть на новые костюмы?

Клочья грязного тумана, казалось, холодным ветром тихонько посмеивались над компанией подозрительных личностей, старавшихся скрыться в тенях подворотней.  
— Я не выйду, — вот такая фраза раздалась из самого темного и дальнего угла.  
— Выйдешь, мон ами, выйдешь, все равно у нас нет выбора, — последовал тихий ответ второго обреченного.  
— Выйду, — решился согласиться неизвестный. — Но тогда в этом мире первым делом станет одним французем меньше.  
— Я буду только рад, если это случится в течение ближайших десяти, хотя нет, уже восьми минут.  
Ответом послужило низкое рычание.  
Спустя некоторое время, второй голос все же попытался утешить своего собеседника замечанием, что они хотя бы дня три назад весьма неплохо погуляли, за что был послан дальними дорогами в нецензурных выражениях. Тяжело вздохнув, "француз" вышел под свет фонаря. Белая пачка смотрелась до боли забавно на волосатых ногах, непонятные блестящие штучки в коротковатой, грязной и встрепанной рыжей гриве также не придавали шарма. В целом, портрет вырисовывался комически-трагический.  
Второй участник действа по-прежнему не желал выходить на сцену.  
— Логан, — терпение Реми вело противоречивые беседы с его же чувством самосохранения. В конце концов, не подкати вор к странным цыпочкам с предложением поиграть на желания, их бы здесь не было.  
Кстати говоря, мелкие шарлатанки, как выяснилось уже позднее — нестандартной ориентации, с приторными улыбками, полагающимся войнам справедливости, наблюдали за препирательствами проигравших.  
Зеленоволосая барышня, которая из странной парочки больше всех напоминала барышню, в лучших японских традициях принялась щелкать двух злых, страдающих похмельем, волосатых мужиков, вставших в характерную позу, на камеру мобильного телефона.  
Добившись от едва сдерживающего желание "убивать и шинковать" Логана выдачи кричалки "Я несу возмездие во имя Луны!", а также клятвенного заверения Ле Бо, что последний больший не посмеет приставать к молодым девушкам в не вполне трезвом виде, Нептун и Юпитер пафосно скрылись во тьме.  
— Девочки, — вздохнул Реми.  
Росомаха сплюнул.

Шелльма с Грозой веселились, рассматривая заказное фото своих коллег.  
Мичиро корыстно подсчитывала, на что может надеется со следующей фотосессией подозрительных личностей.  
Профессор Ксавьер незримо наблюдал за всем этим, но вполне разумно предпочитал не вмешиваться в развлечения своих воспитанников.

Начиналось утро понедельника.


End file.
